ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jenah Rose
Jenah Rose is a wrestler in the WCSF where she currently is the WCSF Women's Champion. Personal Background Jenah grew up being raised by her grandfather, as her parents were neglectful and she was taken from them. Her grandfather raised her mostly as a tomboy getting into sports, fixing cars, etc. The one thing they always did together was watch wrestling on Saturday. Unfortunately her grandfather had cancer and would pass away. She made the decision to get involved in wrestling in his honor. She attended the Funking Conservatory Wrestling School to perfect her wrestling skills, after she graduated she spent time in the indy scenes as a wrestler and a manager. As a manager she did whatever it took to get the win, but would soon get bored with the managing side of the sport and decided to get in the ring and proved she has great technical skills. Jenah finds peace by writing in her journal her thoughts and her plans on becoming the top starlet in the women's division. Jenah will be the last starlet to put on pounds of make-up and wear skimpy outfits or sleep around to get ahead in the business. She will rarely trust anyone and will look out for herself first knowing others are quick to stab you in the back. When she trusts someone she is a loyal friend but betray her and she will become your worst enemy. WCSF Career As A Face Jenah Rose made her debut on February 22, 2010 at Ascension against Eris Warner with Charisma sitting on commentary. Jenah lost her debut match but didn't take exception to what Charisma said on commentary. On the March 17th edition of WCSF Carnage, Jenah got a surprising victory over Charisma in a short match, and after the match Jenah smashed a glass vase over Charisma's head. Their feud carried over to Annihilation where Jenah made the veteran Starlet Charisma tap out. Jenah would then enter the Starlet Quarterfinals Tournament to determine the #1 contender for the Women's Championship held by Dayna Parks. Jenah lost the qualifying match against Isis and is no longer in the tournament. Jenah determined to make a name for herself would later challenge Dayna Parks to a women's title match. Dayna accepted the challenge and defeated Jenah on Mayhem. Heel Turn Jenah Rose would shortly turn heel afterwards, furiated that she's not getting the spotlight she feels that she deserves. Jenah developed a new attitude and is set out to prove why the spotlight should be shown on her. She started with going after the popular Kurisutaru, but the match ended abruptly when "The Nubian Princess" Isis interfered and got Kuri disqualified. This only fueled her anger more, feeling her true star potential will forever be shunned, unless she do something about it herself. So, on Wednesday Night Warzone during the ladder match between Kurisutaru and Isis, during the climax, Jenah interfered and assaulted both Kuri and Isis and in a defining moment of her career, smashed Isis' crown to bits. Jenah took it a bit further when the following week she brutally attacked Sierra Kerr and ended her career. Accomplishments *WCSF Women's Champion *Smashed Isis' crown to bits at Wednesday Night Warzone *Ended Sierra Kerr's Career *Claimed to have eliminated four starlets (Charisma, Eris, Dayna, & Farrah) Quick Facts Height: 5'7" Weight: 135lbs Hometown: Austin, Texas Style of Wrestling: Technical, Speed, & Submission Finishing Moves: Final Heartbreak - Deathlock STF Thorn in My Side - Pedigree Wrestling Gear: Black & Red jumpsuit (Think Trish Stratus' Survivor Series '01 Outfit) comes in different colors. Entrance Style: The lights dim to a dark red hue, rose petal like spotlights rotate on the ramp, Jenah shows up on stage, she walks down the ramp ignoring the fans, she enters the ring where a big red spotlight is in the center of the ring. Jenah walks to the center and holds her arms out basking in the spotlight. Entrance Theme: Gunboat by Vixtrola